Użytkownik:Jetian/Platinum Quest
420px|center Fabuła Corey, początkująca Trenerka Pokemon, wyrusza w podróż, by zostać Mistrzynią Ligi Sinnoh i znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytanie o początkach uniwersum. Jednak nie ma pojęcia, że aby to zrobić, musi stawić czoła tajemniczej organizacji, która planuje coś złowrogiego... Odcinki Platinum Quest PQ001|Czas Podrózy!|Time Travel!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|New Story! Adventure Begin!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Chris I176.jpg 200px}} PQ002|Droga Ligi|League Road!|ミステリーエッグ！トレーニング！|Mystery Egg! A Training!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Cynthia.png 200px}} PQ003|Spotkanie w Jubilife!|Jubilife City Convetion!|寿市！ハンサムが登場！| ! Appears!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Shinx Spark.png 200px}} PQ004|W Skale Potęga|The Power in Rock!|クロガネシティ！バトル3ＶＳ3！| ! Battle 3 vs 3!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Roa cra.jpg 200px}} PQ005|Płomienie jak ze Stali|Flames and Steel!|ロック対決！攻撃や守備の？|Rock Showdown! Offensive or Defensive?|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Rampardos F.jpg 200px}} PQ006|Szarża Galaktycznych|Galactic's Chase!|ギンガ団が登場！危険にさらされバレー発電所？| Appears! in Danger?|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Mars.jpg 200px}} PQ007|Jak Igła w Eternie|Like Needle in Eterna Forest!|エテルナ森！森のモミ？| ! in Forest?|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Cheryl anime.jpg 200px}} PQ008|Posąg Płyty!|Statue's Plate!|謎のプレート！シンオウ物語？|The Mystery Plate! Sinnoh Story?|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Eterna Museum.png 200px}} PQ009|Budynek z Kolcami|Building with Thorns!|銀河-段戦！ソーンビルの対決！| battle! Showdown in Thorn Building!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Ninek Skunt.jpg 200px}} PQ010|Wzejście Roserade|The Rise of Roserade|ハクタイシティバッジバトル！勝利の花！| Badge Battle! Flower of Victory!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Roserade Weather Ball.png 200px}} PQ011|Siostra i Brat Ralts|Sister and Brother Ralts!|マウンテン天願！トラブルのツインラルトス！| ! Twin Ralts in Trouble!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Ralts Rose 01.png 200px}} PQ012|Błędna Jaskinia to dom dla Gibla|Wayward Cave is home for Gible!|クレイジーフカマル！沈黙フカマル！|Crazy ! Silence !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Gible anime.png 200px}} PQ013|Wejście Elity|Elite Four Enter!|四天王！ゴヨウと彼のドータクン！| ! and his !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|DP035.png 200px}} PQ014|Magnetyczny Problem|Magnetic Problem!|コイル、レアコイル、ジバコイル！非常にマグネットハイ！| , , ! Extremely High Magnet!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Magnezone sonicboom.png 200px}} PQ015|Starcie z Łowczynią|Hunter Showdown!|ポケモンハンターＪ!新しい爆発タイム！|Pokémon Hunter J! New Explosive Time!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Hunter J.jpg 200px}} Platinum Quest: High Stairway PQ016|Manaphy Powstaje!|The Rise of Manaphy!|不思議なポケットモンスターマナフィ！大きな問題！|Mysterious Pokémon Manaphy! Big Problem!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Manaphy6.png 200px}} PQ017|Pokazy na scenie|Shows on Stage!|ヨスガシティのコンテスト！| 's Contest!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Espeon Rose Zap Cannon.png 200px}} PQ018|Zamaskowana Kobieta!|Masked Woman!|衝撃的なチェイス！強い相手のミミロップ！|Shocking Chase! Strong Opponent !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Lopunny bez usmiechu.png 200px}} PQ019|Istota Czująca Aurę|Being, who feels Aura!|謎の敵！神秘を醸し出していますポケモン！|Mysterious Opponent! Pokémon That Exudes Mysticism!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|PQ019.png 200px}} PQ020|Duch Walki Pokémona Mistycznej Aury|The Mystic Aura Pokémon's Fighting Spirit!|闘魂！神秘主義のパワー！|Fighting Spirit! The Power of Mysticism!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|PQ020.png 200px}} PQ021|Duch przeciwko walce|Ghost against the Battle!|ヨスガジム戦！ＶＳメリッサ！！| Match! VS !!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Fan dri w-o-w.jpg 200px}} PQ022|Kto jest lepszy?|Who is better?|ライバルトレーナー・ジュン登場！！|Enter Rival Trainer !!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Barry Staraptor.jpg 200px}} PQ023|Wejście Smoka!|Enter the Dragon!|ドラゴンを入力してください！|Enter the Dragon!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Dragonair2.jpg 200px}} PQ024|Wstrząsy Spiritomba|Spiritomb Awaken!|ミカルゲの要石！| 's Keystone!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Spiritomb anime.jpg 200px}} PQ025|Unown z Ruin Solaceon|Solaceon Ruin's Unown|ズイの遺跡のアンノーン！| of the !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Unown anime.png 200px}} PQ026|Gdzie Gligar'y się biją, tam Gliscor korzysta!|Two Gligar better than One Gliscor!|グライオンとグライガー！風の迷路をぬけて！| and ! Escaping the Maze of Wind!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|DP064.png 200px}} PQ027|Ciemność Umbreona|Shadow the Umbreon!|ブラッキー！やみよのたたかい！| ! Battle During a Dark Night!!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Gary Umbreon Flash.png 200px}} PQ028|Torterra dzikiej natury!|Torterra of wild nature!|恐怖ドダイトス！劇的な旅を！| 's Terror! The Harrowing Journey!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Torterra Rock Climb.png 200px}} PQ029|Tajemnica Płyt!|The Secret of Plates!|オリジナルつのプレート！起源の歴史！|The Plates of Original One! The History of Origins!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|ThreePlates.png 200px}} PQ030|Luxray, potrzebuję twojej pomocy!|Luxray, I need your assistance!|嵐雷！時間と空間の進化！|Lightning Storm! Evolution of Time and Space!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Luxray Thunderbolt.png 200px}} Platinum Quest: Hall of Origin PQ031|Meteoryty Veilstone!|Meteorite of Veilstone City!|トバリシティ！危険にさらされ流星！| ! Meteors in danger!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Gallade Swords Dance.png 200px}} PQ032|Gible w tarapatach|Gible on trouble!|フカマルとりゅうせいぐん！| and !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Gible Strength.png 200px}} PQ033|Dratini, Mistyczny Pokémon Smok!|Mystic Dragon Pokémon, Dratini!|ミニリュウのでんせつ！|Legend of !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Clair Dratini.png 200px}} PQ034|Płomienie Furii!|Flames of Fury!|爆進化！ゴウカザル！！|Explosive Evolution! !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Fli infe.jpg 200px}} PQ035|Jezioro Waleczności|Lake Valor!|リッシこ！ 存在のサポート技術情報の知識！| ! The Knowledge Being's Knowledge!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|250px-Grand Festival Sinnoh.png 200px}} PQ036|Bagna Mroku|Swamps of Shadows!|ノモセジム！マキシマム仮面 ！| ! !!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Pastoria Gym.jpg 200px}} PQ037|Podróż do Miasta Celestic!|The Journey to Celestic Town!|カンナギタウン！！| !!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Croagunk Poison Jab.png 200px}} PQ038|Starcie z Cyrus'em!|Showdown with Cyrus!|銀河の対決！リダーギャラクティック、サイラス！|Galactic Showdown! Lider Galactic, !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Paul's Weavile.jpg 200px}} PQ039|Misja "Żelazna Aura"!|Mission "The Iron Aura"!|こうてつじま！"静かなの検索"！| ! "The Search of Calm"!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Riley's Lucario.png 200px}} PQ040|Stalowa Obrona Rządzi!|Iron Defense Rules!|守備と攻撃の到来！鋼の対決！！|The Coming of Defensive and Offensive! The Steel Showdown!!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Byron's Bastiodon.png 200px}} PQ041|Nowa przygoda, stara misja!|New Journey, Old Mission!|嵐をスタート！レイクの勇気と真実！|Start the Storm! !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Team Galactic2.jpg 200px}} PQ042|Zamieszanie na Lodzie!|The Ice Menace!|２１７ばんどうろ！|Route 217!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Froslass anime.png 200px}} PQ043|Przybycie Piramidy!|Pyramid King's Arrival!|復活のレジギガス！|Resurrected Regigigas!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Registeel Iron.jpg 200px}} PQ044|Candice - Dziewczyna z kiai!|The Kiai's Girl - Candice!|アイス対決！オーラの嵐-究極のストライク！|Ice Showdown! Aura Storm - Ultimate Strike!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Candice23.jpg 200px}} PQ045|Prawda Czasu, Kłamstwo Przestrzenii!|The Time's Truth, The Space's Liar!|新ミッション！ストライクの黄昏！|New Mission! The Twilight of Strike!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Dialga and Palkia in dimension.png 200px}} PQ046|Początek Wojny!|The Beginning of War!|ストームストライク！銀河戦争が開始！|Storm Strike! Galactic War Begin!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Skary air cutter.png 200px}} Platinum Quest: Sinnoh Legends PQ047|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 1: Baza Galaktycznych!|Clash of Time and Space, Part 1: Galactic Database!|銀河戦争！嵐が開始！(前編) |Galactic War! The Storm Begin -Part 1-!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Scizor Double Team.jpg 200px}} PQ048|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 2: Cel Przeznaczenia|Clash of Time and Space, Part 2: Purpose Destination!|銀河戦争！ロードの柱に！(後編)|Galactic War! Road to Pillar -Part 2-!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|PQ048.png 200px}} PQ049|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 3: Bitwa na Filarze Włóczni!|Clash of Time and Space, Part 3: Spear Pillar's Battle!|銀河戦争！光と闇の激突！(三編)|Galatic War! Clash of Light and Darkness -Part 3-!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Darkrai Dark Pulse 2.png 200px}} PQ050|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 4: Trzeci Smok Kreacji!|Clash of Time and Space, Part 4: The Third Creation Dragon!|銀河戦争！ギラティナ - 最後のドラゴン！(四編)|Galactic War! Giratina - A Last Dragon! -Part 4-!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|GiratinaOrigin.png 200px}} PQ051|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 5: Starcie Odwróconego Świata!|Clash of Time and Space, Part 5: Reversing World's Clash!|銀河戦争！アルティメットバトル！(五編)|Galactic War! Ultimate Battle -Part 5-!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Mira Clay.png 200px}} PQ052|Płomienie Ziemi|Flame of Earth!|菊野と大場オハイオ州の四天王！炎グラウンド！| and of the ! Flame Ground!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Infernape Mach Punch.jpg 200px}} PQ053|Walka Przyjaciółek!|Fight of Girlfriends!|見るバトル！6ＶＳ6！|Friends Battle! 6 VS 6!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Cynthia Garchomp 2.png 200px}} PQ054|Walka z Mrokiem!|Battle against Shadow!|ダークライのライズ！ダークヴォイド！|The Rise of Darkrai! !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Darkrai Ice Beam.png 200px}} PQ055|Dwa, Jeden... Zero!|Two, One... Zero Appears!|ゼロ！ギラティナは、ゴー！|Zero! Giratina, Go!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Giratina Aura Sphere.png 200px}} PQ056|Elektryczne Iskry Sinnoh!|Electric Sinnoh's Sparks'!|最後のジムリーダー！電気のマスター！|A Last Gym Leader! Master of Electricity!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Vol ani.png 200px}} PQ057|Ostatnia Bitwa!|A Last Battle!|ファイナルバトル！オーバーロードシンオウバトル！|Final Battle! Overload Sinnoh Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Luxray 01.png 200px}} PQ058|Festiwal Twinleaf!|Twinleaf Festival!|バトルタワーを入力してください！ドリルに対する大バトル！|Enter Battle Tower! Great Battle against Drill!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Rhyperior Rock Wrecker.png 200px}} PQ059|Łowcy Skarbów!|Treasure Hunters!|トレジャーハンターズ！灰色のオーブ！|Treasure Hunters! !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Buck claydol.jpg 200px}} PQ060|Zebranie Drużyny Dwóch Światów!|Convetion of Two Worlds's Team!|スズラン島！大トーナメントの開始！| ! Begin of Great Tournament!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|SuzuranIsland.jpg 200px}} Platinum Quest: League Champion PQ061|Opanowanie Mocy!|Mastering the Power!|鋼防衛！強力なストライク！|Steel Defense! Strong Strike!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Steelix Rock Polish1.jpg 200px}} PQ062|Ostrze czy Pożar?|Blade or Blaze?|ブレードバトル！ソードダンス！|Blade Battle! Sword Dance!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Gallade cut.png 200px}} PQ063|Płomień Serca!|Flame of Heart!|最終的なライバルの戦いが始まる！6ＶＳ6！|Final Rival Battle Begin! 6 VS 6!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Infernape mach punch.png 200px}} PQ064|Strategia Pola!|Field of Stategy!|秘密のミステリーストライク！天頂のライバルバトル！|Secret Mystery Strike! Rival Battle in Zenith!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|EmpoleonHydroCannon.png 200px}} PQ065|Płomienie Ognia czy Wody Oceanu?|Flames of Fire or Waters of Ocean?|エンペルト対ゴウカザル！ハイドロキャノン！爆発は燃えろ！| VS ! Hydro Cannon! Blast Burn!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|266-DP188.png 200px}} PQ066|Cień Zoruy!|Zorua's Shadow!|戦いでゾロア！タクトと謎のチーム！|Zorua in Battle! and Mystery Team!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Zorua Scratch.png 200px}} PQ067|Drogi Dwóch Światów!|Roads of Two Worlds!|ラティオスのミスト！光沢パージ！|Mist of ! Luster Purge!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|LaDrBre.jpg 200px}} PQ068|Cztery Schody Szczytów!|Four Steps of Peaks!|開始シンオウバトル！椋とビークイン！|Begin the Sinnoh Battle! and !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Paul drapion.png 200px}} PQ069|Ziemie Przeszłości!|Lands of the Past!|カバルドンの地球！第シンオウバトル！|Earth of ! Second Sinnoh Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Hip bert zs.jpg 200px}} PQ070|Żar z Ognia Rodem!|Embers of the Fire Rod!|ゴウカザルの火！第三シンオウバトル！|Fire of ! Third Sinnoh Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Infernape F Blitz.png 200px}} PQ071|Strzeż się Bronzonga!|Beware the Bronzong!|ミラードータクン！第シンオウのバトル！|Mirror ! Fourth Sinnoh Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Lucian Bronzong.png 200px}} PQ072|Świt Walki!|Dawn of Battle!|ファイナルバトル！チャンピオンマスター！|Final Battle! Champion Master!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Zoroark movie.png 200px}} PQ073|Zmierzch Walki!|Twilight of Battle!|究極のストライカー！戦争の渦！|Ultimate Striker! Maelstrom of War!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Cyn gar gi2.jpg 200px}} PQ074|Chrzest Smoka!|Trials of Dragon!|ドラゴンのトライアル！ヨーコさんのチョイス！|Trials of Dragon! Yōko's Choice!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Cyn gar dm.jpg 200px}} PQ075|Cel przeznaczenia: Unova!|Purpose Destination: Unova!|旅の終わり！旅の始まり！イッシュ地方！|End of Voyage! Beginning of Voyage! !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Dialga-roarl.jpg 200px}} Postacie *Corey (anime) *Barry (anime) *Korena (anime) *Yōko (anime) Kategoria:Własna twórczość